An Alerternate Fate
by mrbigshot88
Summary: A/U Bella never figured out that Edward and his family were vampires. Instead she is thrust into the world by unfortunate event. This is an action packed story that will deal with a darker version of Bella's life. will she reunite with the cullens find ou
1. An Unfortunate Event

**A/N: I don't own twilight**

**Now let the thrill ride begin and enjoy!  
**

Ch1: An Unfortunate Event

Hi my name is Isabella Swan and this is the story of my life.

To be honest, my life was rather normal in most aspects. That was until I came to Forks, Washington. The rainiest and possibly the dreariest place in the continental US. I can still remember that period of my life; with perfect clarity, even though it was seven months ago. Seven months really doesn't sound right though; it feels more like it should be eons ago. For me right now, It's a little hazy.

I was going to Forks to allow my Mom, Renee, a chance to be with her husband, Phil, who is a minor league base ball player. He hadn't found a team to play with so he was taking on the road. Well, he had been, but my mom missed him so much; I ended up feeling guilty most of the time.

Since Phil had to travel around a lot, it made it difficult for my mom to be away from him. So I made the ultimate sacrifice for her, I condemned myself to Forks. My Dad Charlie had lived in Forks for a large portion of his life, my mother even had me in Forks; she lived in the small two bedroom house with Charlie until it all became too much; she couldn't stand it anymore, so she left. She left Forks, she left Charlie, and she took me with her.

He never left and ended up being elected by the small town of Forks into a prominent position, one he's held for almost as many years as I can remember. My Dad, Charlie, is the Chief of Police in Forks...ugh right?

I knew I was going to suffer for my sacrifice; because what little time I had spent in Forks, I hated it. It was entirely too green and wet. The exact opposite of where I lived previously with my mom; in Phoenix Arizona. My mother had taken us there after a brief trip in California.

I can remember that Charlie was waiting to pick me up at the airport in Seattle. He looked extremely happy to see me; an oddity for one reason, Charlie didn't show emotion. I put it down to the fact that the two weeks a summer for however many years the arrangement had been in effect, hadn't been enough for him. I have to admit, we barely knew one another.

His enthusiasm did brighten my day just a tiny bit; that was until I remembered where I was going. I smiled anyways so that he could stay happy; it was pointless both of us suffering; I was suffering enough for two anyway.

We walked to his police cruiser and he placed my bags in the trunk, I groaned looking at the official vehicle, it was the bane of my existence, and it sure wouldn't help me settle in. I could see t he drive to school and the glances the light bar would get. Mortifying, I sucked it up and climbed in ready for the drive to Forks.

Once I started school, I relaxed a little. For some unknown reason everyone wanted to talk to me, I found myself cornered in by some of the small populace. They were always full of questions and always eager for answers. Everyone seemed to want to decipher the code of the mysterious Bella Swan; except for Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen, with his brooding good looks and pale skin; was possibly the most angelic man I had ever laid my eyes on. He had bronze hair, a body that looked like it was sculpted by a master artist, and the sight of him just sent shivers down my spine (good ones).

Edward . . . just his name gave me butterflies; even thinking about him right now.

Sadly though, we didn't get off on the right foot; because evidently he was having a bad day, or at least that's what he'd said. I couldn't really say I believed him though. The darkness in his eyes and murderous looks he'd thrown at me were terrifying. It had made my skin crawl, if a black hole could have opened up and swallowed me; I would have welcomed it. Something about me had bothered him, and his face told the story.

After that day, I didn't see him for an entire week. I seriously thought I had done something wrong. There was nothing, not even a glance in the halls. It was the next Monday he finally showed up again, I had walked into him, my heart pounding in my chest with fear. I was surprised though that he managed to be cordial, polite to a point. He even saved my life!

Unfortunately, after that he ignored me for, like an entire month, again. Everything he did confused me. I seemed to be stuck in a whirlwind that was Edward Cullen, and everything he did sent my heart into a frenzy and mind into oblivion. He confused me.

Out of nowhere he started talking to me again! Complete insanity right? After an attempt at being sarcastic and feeding him some of his own poison; we started to get along. He was interesting, and smart. I found that when I spoke, he listened. When he spoke I found myself drowning in his words; he was intoxicating.

Things were going so well; in fact, I hadn't noticed people had stopped staring at us. I loved the time I spent with him; our conversation would go on for hours. He would question me about every aspect of my life; in return he would give me cryptic answers and a headache. I knew though, beyond a reasonable doubt, that I was falling in love with him. I hated the time apart and craved for our time together. I couldn't get enough.

I can remember the day I had decided I loved him. It was essentially the day I died, after all.

I must admit it was all down to my own stupidity. I was bored and wanted to do something, I was pining for Edward; I wouldn't see him for four more days; until school started.

I didn't feel like seeing the only other true friend I had made in Forks, it would mean a fifteen minute drive to La push and I wasn't in the mood to freeze down by the coast. Jacob' was Charlie's best friend, Billy Black's son. The two of us had become fast friends and I enjoyed spending time with him, but that particular day, I wanted to be alone.

I decided to go take a small hike on the trail at the back of the house. It led from the house into the forest. The path was clear and easy to follow. There was absolutely no way, in my mind, I could get lost; as long as I stayed on that path. I only walked for around fifteen minutes when I got this horrible feeling that something was watching me. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, I could feel my hands shaking as the balled up in my pockets. I had been so stupid to come in here alone.

I was a little unsettled. I looked all around me trying to detect what it was causing what I was all of a sudden feeling. I was in the middle of convincing myself it was a deer or some kind of wildlife when I heard some kind of movement that didn't belong to an animal.

Out of the corner of my eye I could swear I saw a shadow move, I spun quickly trying to catch it with my eyes; but there was nothing there. I was officially starting to get spooked; I could feel the spurt of adrenaline coursing through my body as I tried to find my bearings. I was still on the path, but which way did I come from? I was turned around.

I looked for the direction that was declining; I knew I had traveled up for a little ways, so home would be down. I looked up and saw a slight incline into the trees. Through my own method of deduction I figured the other way was down.

I took a deep breath, the silence was everywhere now; and it just made me feel even worse. Then there was a snap of a twig. My blood ran cold through my veins, and I knew I had to get out of there. I spun around quickly; I was gonna run to my house as fast as I could.

It never happened; upon turning around _he_ was standing there in all of his pale white glory. My body shuddered violently; I took a startled gasp as he spoke.

"Well... what do we have here, a little girl? Are you lost?" his voice was like satin, smooth and inviting, but I was too scared to even note anything other than my heart beat pounding in my ears.

Although I was scared I spoke as defiantly as I could, "What makes you think I'm lost? I was just on my way back down to my house."

"Oh, well you want to be careful out here in the wilderness wild animals aren't the only dangers out here." He spoke with a grin as though I amused him.

"James! Quit playing with your damn food so we can get out of here, this place gives me the creeps . . . something just doesn't smell right." The voice came from behind me out of nowhere; I jumped a little at the sound.

I turned slowly; still trying to keep an eye on the one they called James; only to find myself staring at two more pale skinned people that had strange eyes.

Their eyes actually seemed like a deep shade of red to me . . . then I remembered something; something about food.

I suddenly became absolutely terrified, my body locked up around me and my heart took off in my chest. The way it pounded against my ribs was actually painful. I tried keeping my eyes on the couple behind me and the man in front. Trying with every inch of my brain to figure out my odds, they didn't look too good.

The female had long red hair that was wild and had leaves in it, and the other man had black hair and stood like he was slightly on guard. He would be the first to follow me; I didn't need to stare at him for long to figure that out. His body was similar to that of an athlete. Then there was me; when I ran I fell. There were no odds, I was already dead.

As I turned back to face James, he stood there with that same grin. "You know you are entirely unlucky, we've all already hunted and to tell you the truth I'm not even thirsty, but you. . . You smell just so good."

I honestly must of looked like I was gonna freak out because my eyes were huge and my heart was beating a mile a minute. In one large step he was in front of me; he grabbed my arms and pulled me to him, before I could even yell he sunk his teeth into my neck.

I was so taken aback that I couldn't even scream. I felt my life force being drained out of me, my mind was racing, I couldn't even fathom of what was going on. It was more of an intimate motion; but the stinging of the air made it obvious he was cutting me. But how was that possible? Could this be it? Was this my fate? Then he stopped.

Through the pain of having my life literally sucked out of me, I heard Laurent's voice. It was no longer high and musical, but more like a growl; a thick coarse sound that filled the silent air around us.

"James, do you smell that? We need to get out of here now!"

At that moment I felt his teeth leave me and his grip around me loosen as he inhaled the air. His face held a shocked expression for just a split second

"It can't be...."

The next thing I knew, the air was flying past me, I tried keeping my eyes open; but I was only able to look through the curtain of lashes that covered my eyes.

I was being carried away and the trees were just a blur; it felt like I was flying. Although I was on the verge of passing out I saw something knock Laurent to the ground. The growls filled the air as Victoria screamed somewhere in the distance; I gave opening my eyes one more attempt, and wished I hadn't.

It was an enormous Black Wolf! He was ripping at Laurent like he was made of butter. I felt another thud hit my limp body and the rush of air leave my lungs, the next thing I knew I was flying through the air and hitting the ground with thud that knocked the breath out me.

**A/N: Okay so I need to know how I'm doing so if you got something to say, just say it. Let me know how im doing whether its good or bad but just review if you can.**


	2. Stolen Away

**A/N:I don't own anything twilight**

Ch2: Stolen Away

When I hit the ground I couldn't breathe, I wanted to struggle but my body wouldn't move. I was fighting for air. I was beginning to get this incredible burning in my neck; it was like a fire that consumed all of me, scorching through my neck as it traveled around me.

I was thrown too far away, and hidden in some bushes for me to see what was happening, but I could hear the most vicious growling and hissing that I have ever heard. It surrounded the air in the forest reverberating around the trees bouncing off of everything it touched.

As I listened though; it seemed as if the noise was actually moving away at an almost inhuman speed, it faded until I couldn't hear it any longer. I was about to attempt to get up and go home until I felt it, stronger than the first time. Searing pain as it started spreading through my body; it followed the course of my veins as it traveled through my body, freezing me to the cold hard ground below me.

It seemed as if every pump of my heart only caused it to spread. I had no clue what possibly could be causing this, unless it was the bite that that nut ball had given me. But I couldn't think about that, all I could think about right then was the feeling that there was hot lava coursing through my veins.

I honestly believed I was going die it was horrible, it screamed through my system; but death never would come. I screamed for someone to kill me, but no-one came to answer my call. Dark blackness started to envelope my mind and threatened to pull me under. I willed it to take me with it; for it to stop the slow torture that spread throughout me.

I actually welcomed the darkness thinking that I would pass out soon, I stayed awake, alert as the fire spread through my body, the flames licked at every part of me and I writhed in the mud and bracken that had become my prison, I was waiting for the fire to surround me.

**A/N: If you would all be so kind... and review that would be great! lol. Just let me know what you all think so far**

I sat there in what must have been the fires of hell itself. As the intense burning spread through my entire body I couldn't fathom how long I had been here; it honestly felt like I was here for an eternity.

The waves of molten lava lapped at my mind and worked through my entire being, my body fought with everything it had left, I curled and bent to the flames will. My fingers clawed at my skin, trying to put out the fire, but it only burned hotter as it ran below the surface.

Why hadn't he killed me; anything would be better that suffering these flames. They roiled inside of me; running over themselves as they made their way to my heart. The heart that pounded against my body threatening to break free of this pain; I willed it to stop, I wanted this pain to stop.

I felt my mind starting to cloud and fog over. It was like I was starting to lose focus on all my thoughts. I grasped onto that hoping this was the end; that this would finally stop the fire and let me die peacefully. Death couldn't be this painful.

As the fog came over me I thought the pain may dull or lessen a little, but again I was wrong. The searing pain only increased as time went on. I couldn't stop myself from screaming. It was so bad I couldn't form words; it was only grunting with the agonizing pitches of pain.

The fire was white hot inside of me; it took control of everything. I clawed at the ground beneath me, but the mud shifted uselessly in my grasp. I called for a god I had never spoken to; I called for my father, and I called for my mother. Each of these calls came out as twisted screams, incoherent with my pain.

As the fog started to leave my mind I ventured to open my eyes. Upon opening them all I could see was darkness and shadows from trees and other plants. I could even hear all kinds of noise but it was so chaotic! My head was raging and giving me a head ache from the noise of the insects and owls.

I could hear the wind rustling the trees and the rattling as the pins of the spruces rubbed together. It was deafening; but I couldn't concentrate on it for long. The pain was still too much inside of me, it wouldn't allow the focus.

Pulses of pain shot through my body, frying all my nerves in the process. I Writhed in Pain for so long it was day light when I heard voices again. My frail heart was barely beating at this point. I couldn't believe I could still hear it. I honestly welcomed death, which was about to claim me.

I heard them, my rescuers, moving through the brush. Then it hit me a rich, sweet, floral smell.

"Look at her . . . she's no good now!"

"Well if it wasn't for that damn werewolf . . ."

"I was honestly hoping that she wasn't this far along in the process."

"It's been two and a half days . . . I told you she would surely be too gone."

"Victoria, shut up! Let's get out of here before that damn wolf finds us again"

"James . . . Since the girl is already about turned why don't we just bring her along?"

"Damn it Laurent! You want to bring a newborn along with us. That will only cause problems and you know it."

"I can handle her! Besides; I think it will be entertaining."

I knew exactly who they were and I was terrified, the fear seemed to bring the burning back to the surface as it pumped the blood through my veins. I felt cold hands pick my body up and as I opened my eyes I could see nothing but a blur of green all around me, except for the person who was holding me, Laurent.

It must have been only minutes that passed, but that was impossible because I was able to see what seemed to be the entire forest and a small town in the distance which looked like it could be forks.

I was distracted though as I could hear every word that was coming from _them, _even through the cries of my own pain. I tried to desperately focus to understand what was going on around me. I zoned in on their voices, hoping that it would distract me from the searing pain that was still consuming my body.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" I heard a babyish female voice crow. I knew it was the red head. Her annoying nasal tones pierced through the fire and scratched at my mind.

"It's almost over. Look at her . . . it can't possibly be but mere minutes until the transformation is complete, Victoria" Laurent's accented voice was softer and calmer. It was also considerably closer.

"Laurent, I don't want to stand around here any longer then we have too. That damn beast is raging with fury and is remarkably cunning."

From the distance that I was at, I could see the back of Laurent. The back of his shirt was completely shredded. There were marks all down his back that were outlined in a different shade then the rest of him. I could only think that it must be scar tissue.

I squeezed my eyes shut as another wave of flames licked at me; the fire was slowly leaving my charred finger and working its way up my arms. Even though it was freeing some of me, it burned hotter than it had. It almost distracted me from my focus on the conversation.

The next person that spoke was James; I wrapped my mind around his voice trying to ignore the pain as it worked its way towards the center of my body.

"I must give that creature some credit; he was far more skillful than the one we tracked in Siberia. He would most certainly make a prize to be had," he said; I could hear the smile in his voice as he contemplated that. "We would of had him, had the other one not have ambushed us as we set the trap."

Laurent spoke next, "I must say that I have never seen two animals work such in union in my life, how they seemed to stalk us in perfect union. Incredible!"

From closer examination I could tell that all of them had some rips and tears in their clothing.

"I'd very much like to go back and start the hunt sometime in the near future; I have a feeling that they have a permanent residence in this area. It seemed that once we got so far out that they were reluctant to follow. If we did not have a meeting with the Denali clan, we would be hunting them as we speak."

For some reason what he said chilled me to the bone; because I couldn't help but think that huge animal saved my life, even though right now I still felt that I was still in so much danger.

All of the sudden I was hit with gut wrenching pain. I couldn't really process my surroundings before the pain completely overtook me. I felt my back arch and spasm as the pain reached a new high. It felt like all the pain in my body was centered in my chest. I could hear the faintest of sounds of people talking. The white heat burst into a sprint towards my heart and it beat heavier with every thud. I tried to focus on the voice, hoping it would once again pull the pain from the focus, but that luxury was gone. Through the pain I was barely able to make out the words.

"It's all almost over"

"About damn time"

"Listen to that little heart . . . flap so defiantly as if it could stay off the inevitable"

At that moment everything went dark . . .


	3. Awakening

**A/N: If you like the story why don't you all stop for 1min after you read the chapter and post a review to tell me what you all think of it. **

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight  
**

Chapter 3: Awakening

I don't know how long I was in the dark, but it seemed like it would last forever. I honestly thought I had died; there was nothing left except for the darkness. Nothing penetrated it, no sounds, no images, nothing.

Slowly, sounds started to come through the darkness; punching their way through the black interior of my mind. I was roused slightly by the sound. At first I couldn't make out anything, it all sounded so distant, blurred and fuzzy. As I lay still and concentrated, the sound started to come closer and began getting much clearer. It began clarifying, discerning itself against the deep black of my mind. Everything began ringing into focus. Sounds I shouldn't be able to hear became piercing to my ears; it was terribly disconcerting.

"When is she gonna wake up already? I swear if we have to wait here for another thirty minutes I'm gonna just leave?" A babbling child-like voice emphatically broke the serenity of the nature surrounding me. Their movements were stentorian as they moved around me. It wasn't painful though, I could place where the noises were coming from as well as distance. I found myself able to analyze it as though it were a natural thing to do.

"Calm down victoria, let Laurent have his little toy. Just be patient."

I thought for sure I had died, the pain had been so encompassing that there had been no doubt in my mind I was on the path to the after life. I was still here though; and evidentially I was still alive, or I thought I was, I noticed that I haven't taken a breath for some time now.

I quickly gasped, dragging in air, but the motion was hollow; empty almost, it didn't satisfy me the way it should have. I did, however, feel an enormous amount of scents fill me. It was unbelievable! Things that had filled my senses before had been nothing compared to the redolence I was now experiencing. I could smell the individuals close by, theirs scents were beautiful but masked with the musk of the forest. The flora and fauna were bouquets of earth, rain and, well I could only describe the scent as fresh cut grass. I only had a limited vocabulary for this new sensation. The bed of bracken I was laying on filled my mind with images of the deep forests. It was intense; but still, it wasn't overwhelming; my mind seemed to process it differently, as though it were expecting it.

I opened my eyes slowly, and at first it was extremely bright; the only way I could compare it was being in complete darkness and walking out into the midday sun. My eyes had no trouble focusing though and it didn't take very long for my vision to correct itself. I was utterly amazed of what I saw. Everything was completely beautiful and three dimensional. The trees, the grass, the dirt, I could see a beetle climbing aimlessly up a tree, a spider contemplating it's new web creation in the green canopy above us; and then there was _them_.

The three strangers. They seemed so much more beautiful then I could remember them being, although my memory of them seemed fuzzy; it was kind of hazy when I tried to picture them in the wide expanse of my mind. It was like the feeling you get after a concussion.

The female was more beautiful than I could imagine; her features were well defined and framed her face beautiful; her fire like hair cascaded over her shoulders and danced in the gentle breeze. The man beside her; blond hair and a long chiseled nose, was handsome. His light hair fell clumsily into his eyes and tangled in his long eyelashes. His arm was resting on the back of the woman.

The other man's hair was dark, almost black; he had softer features than the other two but he was still one of the most perfect creatures I had ever seen. His eyes were crimson red and were set perfectly into his sculptured face. Still, as perfect as these beings seemed to be, there was a nagging in the back of my mind; somewhere I couldn't access, but I could certainly decipher part of the message. However these people in front of me looked they were nothing compared to the one I craved to see; the one who's name I didn't know; the angel that was hazy in my memory.

Laurent stepped closer to me, I could hear his feet as they lightly touched the earth below them; he was stepping slowly; much slower than I knew he was capable of. He was clearly very cautious as he approached.

"Everything is gonna be alright now. I know at first it all can be quite confusing at first."

I could do nothing but stare in bewilderment. From what I remembered... they were not my friends, but yet clearly right now, he was trying to at least attempt to be pleasant. I wasn't sure if was going to trust him, even though he was not the one that attacked me, but he was with the one that did. I decided that I would at least attempt to go along with the pleasantries.

"Are you alright?" Laurent asked me.

I didn't feel I could talk yet because my throat was rather dry and scratchy, so all I did was nod a yes. I fought a smile though, because my min drifted as my head moved; I remember how it had been to nod before the darkness, the entire world had become a blur around me. Now, however, the world still stayed in perfect clarity as I moved, I could focus on any one thing and stay locked in on it. It was fascinating.

Laurent stepped even closer to me pulling my thoughts and mind back to him. I had the urge to growl at him as I lay almost helpless in front of him; but I fought it. Something in my memory told me to shy away from him.

"I don't think we've had a proper introduction yet. My name is Laurent, the woman is Victoria, and he" he pointed to the blond male that looked at me with calculating eyes and a stance that shouted he was ready for anything. "is James, the leader of _our_ coven."

I looked at him for an entire minute before I felt like I could start talking. As I gathered in all that was around me, my eyes were still trained to the three in front of me but I found myself able to take in everything else at the same time. I should have been dizzy and confused, but I was strangely alert, and focused. I took another unnecessary, but deep breathe before answering.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella."

Laurent crouched in front of me and took my hand; bringing it to his lips, he kissed that top of it with his lips. His eyes never lost contact with mine as I laid completely still on the ground.

"Well, its pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan; I mean Bella" he said with a crooked smile.

He released my hand and backed away slowly. I knew I had to make some kind of move from my natural berth. As soon as my mind decided the movements; I was stood upright. I realized that it only took me half of a second and not a lot of thought to execute the movement. I was startled at first to see that I moved so quickly.

Laurent just smiled as he watched my face transfixed in awe.

I could still feel that my throat felt like there was sand paper rubbing against it, and it was very distracting. I tried coughing to dislodge the discomfort; but it felt unnatural, anomalous. Laurent smiled genially at me before he stole a quick glance at his companions.

"I must say that you are reacting quite well so far,"

I gave him a bleak smile, not quite understanding what he meant. I wanted to know what was going on. Why so much of my memory was hazy? Why I felt completely and utterly indestructible, even though I had just been writhing in the fire pits of hell. Why everything was so clear. I could hear animals moving at what I calculated to be at least three miles from here. I could hear the padding of their hooves as they hit the bracken.

"Why is everything so different?" Was the only question I could form.

"Forgive me, Bella, I still haven't told you what you are yet. I must admit, I'm a little cautious of how you will respond." Laurent said with still a uplifted smile.

The female shifting from her frozen form and looked to the west with wary eyes. She looked back to James once before turning to glare at Laurent. I could see the agitation behind her eyes as she appraised me.

"Laurent, will you hurry up, we still need to get out of here." Victoria almost growled.

Laurent just turned to look at her with a glare; his body shifted slightly lower to the ground and a deep rumble rose from his chest. I felt myself tense and fought my natural reaction to growl back and hiss; even though his hostility wasn't directed towards me.

James, still stood with his arm around Victoria, just looked slightly amused. I tried to ignore the antagonism that was being displayed. I looked back towards Laurent awaiting my explanation.

"You are . . . a vampire . . ."

I gasped breaking him out of his sentence. I wanted to laugh at the idiocy of the statement, but I could see behind his deep crimson eyes he was serious; I couldn't believe it. My hands moved to my mouth and brushed over my teeth; there were no thangs there, but I could feel the edges that were now like blades against my skin.

Victoria laughed and fell into James; her mockery was triggering some sort of reaction inside of me but I once again tried to fight the instinct to pounce. What the hell did she find so funny? This was not a funny situation; there was no humor in this. I had become a myth, a fantasy creature that shouldn't exist in the real world, and she was laughing?

"What?" I growled.

"Did you seriously just feel your mouth for fangs? You really shouldn't believe everything you read _Isabella_."

"Enough Victoria, do you remember your awakening? It wasn't easy for any of us." Laurent snapped.

I stood thinking about Victoria's words as well a my own mind full of questions. This was impossible; no maybe improbably was a better term. How could this happen? Why me? I had so many questions stemming from question, my mind was beginning to feel like a jumble of improbabilities.

"Why?" It seemed like a reasonable first question.

Laurent replied with what looked like honesty and sincerity, "You were merely in the wrong place at the wrong time, and there was a fair amount of luck involved."

Luck? In what firmament would this ever be considered luck? Bad luck, maybe. I thought to myself. Nothing good every falls in my lap. I swear if being klutz wasn't bad enough; I had to have bad luck too! How was that fair; I was vertically impaired wasn't that enough for one person to suffer?

I must say that I was really taken aback about all that had happened. I just couldn't believe it. It was all so surreal to me. I was a vampire . . . I didn't think I would ever get used to that word.

James spoke up next. "I must tell you now though, you can not go back to your old life. In honesty, if you were to try to go back you would end up killing every one you came into contact with. You are what we call a new born, your thirst will rule you. Any human within a three mile radius will be in danger of you and your thirst. You're a hunter, a predator. Top of the food chain baby." Victoria laughed and her hand came to rest on James' shoulder.

It hit me then with full force; the beautiful figure I had compared to those in front of me. The pure innocent angelic face of the man I had fallen in love with. His face danced behind my eyes as I blinked . . . Edward, human, fragile, Edward. I would never see him again. I hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye. I clutched at my empty chest as his face cleared through the haze of my human thoughts.

I was very nearly on the verge of tears because of the knowledge that I was condemned to stay away from the one person that I wanted to be with the most; I never even told him how I felt. I know it was silly because I knew that he couldn't feel the same way, but I felt so comfortable with him. Not that any of that mattered anymore.

Laurent caressed one of my hands in both of his as he spoke. "Bella, It will be alright... Just give it some time and you will come to accept it."

He must have been studying my face for all the emotions going through it. At first I was startled, then it moved to being frightened of what I had become, then the sadness of knowing that my family,friends and especially for some reason Edward; were now out of my picture, out of my life.

As Charlie's face started to follow Edward and Renee's, I started to become furious that they taken away my life; that they were acting as though everything was going to be fine. Fine was no longer an option, they had stolen everything from me and expected me to adjust.

I quickly yanked my hands away from Laurent and planted my hands in his chest; pushing him with all my strength. He flew towards the others at an alarming rate, they easily dodged him and began laughing as he just landed on the rocks, rolling until he bounced back up to his feet, a little startled.

I growled, and was quite surprised that I did. I had been able to keep that under control so far. Now, however my anger was clawing to get out, to be freed from the cage I'd kept it in.

"You think its alright that I lost my family, my friends; everyone I ever cared about?" I spoke venomously, my words coated with razor blades as I spoke.

He came back to me; almost flying across the forest floor, his feet barely touched the ground and it caught me a little off guard. He came to a stop seven feet in front of me.

"Of course its not alright, but you need to accept it" Laurent spoke in soothing tones that were being forced because he was a little displeased by my attitude.

It wasn't as though I cared, I was angry; no I was furious, I could have cared less that he was displeased. Had they even considered how I felt?

All my sadness was turned into anger and I really wasn't in control as the question became a mantra in my mind. Before I even realized what I was doing, red coated my vision and my body reacted without my acquiescence; I sprang at Laurent teeth bared.

Laurent was ready for me this time, he easily dodged out of the way, he swung around quickly; he grabbed both of my legs and slammed me into the ground, pouncing on my back so that I could no longer move.

My vision was completely red and full of so much anger. I easily started to push myself up, even with Laurent trying to hold me down. My arms pushed my hands into the ground as I tried to push myself up. Rage flooded my entire body fueling my strength.

"James! Don't stand there laughing . . . help." Laurent spoke in a rush.

I heard a chuckle that came from James as he spoke. "eh, you wanted to keep her so bad... I thought you could control her,"

I heard his movements as he walked over to me; he quickly kicked out both of my arms and put his knee to my neck so I could no longer push myself from the ground; he was much rougher then Laurent and I could feel his strength as his knee put pressure against my neck.

I figured I couldn't do anything; I was immobilized, frozen against the ground, rational thought started to come back to me and I stopped struggling.

The pressure on my neck let up slightly and James spoke, "Are you going to play nice now?"

I merely nodded. The movement was difficult considering he knee was still placed on my neck. They let me up to my feet and I was horrified about my actions. I had never been a violent person. I never even been in a real fight before now, I just knew that the anger had been driving me forward.

"I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to attack you. I just sort of lost control . . . I lost all rational thought. I'll be good now, I promise." I said in an attempt of apologizing.

They all looked to one another, a little shocked. Then Laurent smiled.

"She's doing quite well wouldn't you say? Remarkably in fact." Laurent spoke to the other two.

They just looked at me ready for anything to happen. He stepped closer to me again still very cautious of his movements.

"You are doing quite well for a newborn, believe me. Most are half crazed for at least the first couple days but you . . . you are doing very well."

I gave him the best fake smile that I could. I didn't want to alienate myself from the people that most likely would become my companions, I was a monster and I didn't want to do this alone. I hated them for what they had done; but I would follow their rules.

James brought a new subject matter to the table though. "We should move out of the area in case the other nearby coven that we talked to follow our trail. They'll easily pick it up with the blood that we left behind, and they did ask us not to encroach on their territory."

I was again slightly astonished. I couldn't believe that there were more vampires just like them so close to forks. I began to wonder how many were actually walking among us. Had they always been around? Had they always looked for the weaker of the species to prey on? I hadn't heard Charlie talking about missing people and I wondered how close this 'other coven' were.

Laurent looked at me, giving me a small smile. "We must go now, come on and run with us. I'll explain more as we head to our next destination."

I was hesitant at first, but I nodded knowing that there really wasn't anything else I could do, I really did hate having to follow them, but it wasn't as though I had a choice. I couldn't go back home to Charlie and I had nowhere else ago, I was a danger to all those I had known before this; and it scared me knowing I was capable of killing the ones I loved the most.

We started to run a slow human pace at first then they started to pick it up, their feet were moving at an alarming rate so I just kept picking up my pace trying to keep up. The next thing I knew we were flying down the side of the mountain at such intense speeds my hair was a tangled trail behind me.

For one fleeting second I remembered my clumsiness; and realized that it was no longer with me. I was able to push myself forward, one foot in front of the other and drive myself to an excessive speed.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, dont forget to review**


End file.
